Abracadabra
by Prince Utsuga
Summary: An average girl in an average house? Nah, let’s make this abit more interesting. What would happen if Sakura get to live with 4 hot guys, famous for their talents and looks? Ha! Read on and Find out!


_An average girl in an average house? Nah, let's make this abit more interesting. What would happen if Sakura get to live with 4 hot guys, famous for their talents and looks? Ha! Read on and Find out! OOC _

** -**

**Chapter One**

_**Twist of Fate**_

"SaKUraaa!" mom's voice echoed down the hall, indicating either I did something wrong, or didn't do anything at all.

I sighed, peeling my eyes away from the computer, closing tabs of the 4 handsome faces staring enticingly at me, the SINK-Boys, the hottest and most famous boy band ALIVE.

"Whaaat!" I yelled back, slowly dragging myself away from the computer, dreading for the incoming day.

"Oh, Sakura, isn't it a wonderful day," Mom's familiar face poked out from under the table, hands full of cleaning supplies, "And guess what? I decided we should move Clean Day to today!"

I glanced through our glass panel, sure enough. It was a pretty day, sky devoid of clouds, and I could hear the birds chirp.

"Oh, wooopie!" I showed my teeth in what seemed like a smile.

"Don't you pout on a day like this," mom scolded, "And fix your hair, that hair color is ruined by your messy habit, you'll never find a man like this."

Gahh! The future husband thing again. Mom, I told you I'm not getting married, and I'm only sixteen for goodness sakes!

"Okay," I sighed and grabbed a cleaning bucket already prepared by my o thoughtful mom

Another boring day, another sunny summer day, it's only been the first week of summer holiday, and I am cramped. I can just imagine my friends on their summer vacations, groan….

For all my 16 years, I can only give you one exciting thing that happened; oh wait, I can't think of one. But I can tell you the things that DIDN'T happen to me.

I've never been on a road trip, never been outside of this city, this boring little city some idiot named Forks. Never went swimming, never did anything fun, never went snorkelling, never went to a zoo, never went to an amusement park, just because my family was in debt when I was little, but now that the debt is paid, I've also grown up. I can give you a whole million more! But, most importantly, I've…

…never been kissed by a guy.

Egad! I spilled the toilet detergent. Curse my straying thoughts

"Meowww"

I shifted my head and watched my overweight cat climbing onto the stairs, walking ever so elegantly towards me, head held high, as if declaring his arrival. I swear my cat has some vanity issues, it was not the first time I've caught him examine himself at the bathroom mirror, not to mention the fact that he talks to himself. He circled me once and rubbed himself all over my pants

"Snowball, down." I said in a firm voice

Purrrr.. He regarded me with those nerve-wrecking purple eyes, unblinking, as if seeing straight through my soul, and for the millionth time, I still shuddered. But then he rolled on his back, exposing his tummy, and lay there unmoving.

Why did I get a cat again? Oh yeah, I remembered as I stretched my free hand and tickled Snowball's tummy, it's because I was a crazy cat lover, and when I heard there was a litter of 4 kittens up for adoption, i went, and when I saw a scrumpy, white fur-ball all curled up alone, his bros and sis already adopted. I of course grabbed him without a thought.

As if reading my thoughts, Snowball meowed, agreeing. Sometimes, if you listen closely, you can understand him. But that's probably a result of a too creative mind.

* * *

"How far till our destination?"

"2 minutes sir"

"And they are the Harunos you said?"

"Yes, sir"

* * *

"MOm, I'm done, I think I'll go for a walk now!" I yelled down the second floor, after changing out of my pyjama like clothing.

"Okay honey, don't be late for Supper," a slightly muffled voice yelled back

I opened the front door, and boy oh boy, my life was changed drastically at that exact moment. My eyes widened at the huge man in front of me and grew bigger at the figure beside him, defining the human limitation.

My breath caught in my throat, and I forgot how to breathe for a moment. And continued to stare wide eyed at them, if a jaw dropping contest was present, I nailed first prize.

"Miss Haruno is it? I'm Kyo Haju and, from the looks I suppose you already recognize who this is" the man in a tuxedo indicated the handsome boy across.

Everything about them screamed rich, and the sun didn't help by dazzling them that could knock the breath off any commoner.

I nodded and finally opened my mouth to breathe, for speech was long gone. Too bad I'm still oogle eyed, absorbing every detail of the two men in front of me, probably looking like a puffer fish.

I'm sure I was dreaming, because even my dreams won't be this outrageous. Right before me was the Sasuke, THE SASUKE! The lead member of the SINK-Boys, in the FLESH! And he is even better looking than on T.V.

Would a superstar, ANY superstar suddenly be dumped on your front steps? I never dreamed of this day, or thought possible. I don't think you could either.

I should do something, wait, I'm not dressed appropriately, and my hair, oh crap, forgot to brush it. I should say something, I should…

Oh gods, I'm gonna faint.

"Sakura?" mom footsteps closed in, "didn't you learn to invite guests in, not leaving them-

"Oh-hi," mom was cut short as she came across the door, a bit flustered (even at her age) at the site of a gorgeous young male accompanied by a very intimidating tall man

"I assume you are Mrs.Haruno?" Kyo took out his hand; mom's hand looked like a doll's as they shook.

For the next moments, I drifted in and out of dreamland, but couldn't take my eyes off of Sasuke; such mysterious personality, and … those facial features. Gah! Must take eyes off.

"Yes, I understand"

"….survey?...random?"

"……so Sakura won?..."

"Living….how long…………2 month?"

"To Tokyo! That's quite far"

"…..SINK-Boys? Would that be appropriate?..."

"….Benefit her university?...experiences?"

"…But they are all boys……I see"

"…..she is quite a fan of them……volunteer?"

"……In that case….that's fantastic……let's ask her about this.."

"Yes!" I blurted out, somehow my speech returned to me, then, blushing. "Yes, I would like to go as a benefit to education and volunteer to help their concerts"

I can't believe this is happening.

Cannot

Yes, YEs, YEs! YES!! Ah hhh! I must be the luckiest girl alive. My whole life, I've dreamed and prayed, but nothing, nada, zip, not a single thing that was meaningful happened to me, for all my 16 years, my boring unrelenting life, passed my eyes so very slowly, even in school. Every second was dreadful. But, me haha! No one else, me! Get to live with the SINK-Boys!

"Sakura?"

Oh crap, I slapped my thoughts away and concentrated on the faces now looking at me, and Sasuke was staring at me! Eek! His face no emotion however, but egad, how dangerously gorgeous looking that I blushed, so deeply I must've looked like a tomato.

"Huh?"

"These gentlemen said they have to leave today, isn't that abit too soon, are you oka-

"Yeah, it's totally fine mom," I looked at her amusing eyes. Even though her tone displayed hesitance, but her eyes told different stories. That's just like mom, sometimes, you just wish you could kiss her non-stop for reading your intentions.

"Well then," spirited mom perked up, "How about you get going, these gentlemen said you needn't carry anything, everything will be taken care of." Mom chuckled, "you must be the luckiest girl alive."

My thought exactly

We must have said the longest goodbye, with my mom hustling me about, treating me like a little kid again, and finally pushing me towards the front door.

"Have fun, sweetie!" She waved, half sobbing, eyes still has that spark of mischief "I'll miss you!"

I doubt she'll miss me that much.

But then, I don't think I'll even have the chance as well. A black shiny limo stood waiting for us, a limo! I think I am in heaven.

Kyo opened the door for me, treating me as if I'm someone important, before opening the opposite door for Sasuke. I took a last look at the house I've spent 16 of my youth year in, my eyes smiling as they lingered on the now mom giving me a thumbs up. My heart thudded as it slowly took everything in, there's a smile that doesn't seem to leave my lips. And I went inside the luxurious seat.

* * *

**So people, whadoya think. I know it's kinda like a typical everyday drama. But I'm sure even the most typical drama has its perks, and in order to find this one. You'll have to read on and review )**


End file.
